A quoi je sers ?
by Mademoiselle Else
Summary: OneShot. Trois destins entrecroisés. Ils sont différents mais se remettent tous en question, à leur manière. Car après tout, 'qui peut dire ce qu'on attend de nous' ? Je vous invite à lire cette songfic un peu particulière, peu facile à résumer.


**A quoi je sers ?**

**Auteur :** Else

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont « made in the crâne » de J.K. Rowling.

**Genre :** One-shot un peu sombre, sur un air de musique.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je remercie l'amie qui m'a fait découvrir Mylène Farmer que je ne connaissais pas vraiment en fait. C'est la chanson « A quoi je sers ? » qui m'a inspiré. A noter que j'ai écris ce texte il y a deux ans et demi.

**Avertissement :** Ne déprimez pas à la fin de cette fic… je veux pas avoir vos morts sur la conscience. :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quelque part dans le monde magique…**

Une ombre, au sommet d'un temple…  
A quoi pense-t-elle ?  
Pourquoi es-tu là, ombre, dans le noir du soir, dans le silence de ce lieu ?  
Appuyée contre le mur de la tour, elle se recroqueville dans son soliloque… jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec l'obscurité.  
Sa baguette magique sur le côté, sa robe de sorcier ensanglantée… dis-nous, ombre solitaire, à quoi peux-tu donc songer ?

_Poussière vivante, je cherche en vain ma voie lactée…_

« Auror… je suis devenu auror… Je ne jouis plus de mon ancienne célébrité…  
La mort de Voldemort l'a effacé… mon nom jette un froid et rappelle un assassin… un sauveur… mais un assassin…  
Auror… c'est ce que je souhaitais. Mais alors ? Pourquoi cette amertume ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de n'être plus rien ?  
Avant, mon nom résonnait comme un synonyme d'espoir… L'espoir a gagné… mais la reconnaissance a fané.  
La reconnaissance… Voldemort… c'est moi qui l'ai tué…

Cependant maintenant c'est du passé… la terreur est vite oubliée…  
Moi aussi j'appartiens au passé… J'ai vaincu… mais j'ai perdu…  
Ironie du sort… en le tuant j'y ai aussi perdu mon âme…  
Et je vis comme un misérable… un auror déchu… déçu…  
Je ne distingue plus rien… Dumbledore mort, qui aurait-pu me ramener dans le droit chemin ?  
Mes amis perdus de vue ? … Non.

… Personne… personne.

Cet homme là-bas, dans cette rue, qui était-il ?  
Etait-ce ce qu'il méritait ? … qu'en sais-je ?  
Ce que je sais… c'est que je dois tuer…  
Mais… pour qui ? Pour la paix ? Pour MA paix ?

_Dans ma tourmente, je n'ai trouvé qu'un mausolée…_

Mes pieds m'ont guidé ici… dans ce temple…  
Mais… pour qui prier ?  
Je ne cherche plus rien…  
Je ne veux aucun repentir… »

Ombre, pourquoi te lèves-tu ?  
Ombre, pourquoi ce regard si sombre et pourtant si vide ?  
Ombre, pourquoi t'avances-tu ainsi vers la rambarde ?  
Ombre, pourquoi ce regard aveugle ? Ces pas ? Cet air d'automate ?  
Sais-tu ce que tu veux ?  
Ainsi… enjamber la rampe, c'est ton choix ?

Ombre, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?

_Et je divague…  
J'ai peur du vide…_

« J'ai peur… je suis censé avoir peur… peur de l'immensité qui s'offre à mes yeux…  
Mais, est-ce réellement ce sentiment que je sens monter en moi ?… »

_Je tourne les pages…  
Mais, des pages vides…_

**Au dernier étage du ministère de la magie…**

Une silhouette, assise à une chaise…  
Une silhouette qui inlassablement, depuis cinq ans, reproduit les mêmes mouvements, épluche d'identiques documents, pousse les mêmes soupirs, répète les mêmes lamentations…  
Tu t'es à ton tour retrouvé dans cet enfer… ce lugubre bâtiment de verre… tout comme ton père et ton frère avant toi… Tu es resté dans l'ombre…

_Poussière errante je n'ai pas su me diriger…_

Non pas que tu n'avais pas d'ambition ni de talent à l'époque… mais c'est comme si tous les chemins s'étaient refermés devant toi… pour ne te laisser que cette possibilité… l'espérance de ce quotidien gris et morose…  
Quand le père a été tué, que la mère s'est suicidée sans que tu ne puisses l'en empêcher, ta volonté t'a permis de sortir du gouffre de tes pensées noires… Mais cette force morale s'est perdue… et tu es retombé dans ta vie pleine de répétitions…

Inlassablement… répétition des mouvements…  
Inlassablement… répétition des documents…  
Inlassablement… répétition des exaspérations, des lamentations…

Mais aujourd'hui... c'est différent… les mouvements sont arrêtés, les documents encore sur le bureau, fermés, les lèvres demeurent scellées…  
Il agit différemment… il ne bouge pas mais pense…  
Pense à hier, car depuis, tout est différent….

« « Je… je t'aime… voilà ce que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps… J'aimerais savoir si c'est réciproque… »  
« Tu m'aimes ? Tu dis m'aimer mais es-tu sûr de ton sentiment ? … moi, je suis sûre du mien… la réponse est non… Je suis désolée… on peut toujours rester amis cependant… »  
Voilà ce qu'elle a dis… « restons amis » qu'elle a dis…  
Ca fait mal… je me sens vide, détruit… inutile, anéanti… incompris… et immensément seul… »

Tu viens seulement de le réaliser ? Cette réponse t'as achevé…

Alors qu'elle songeait, la silhouette s'est approchée de la fenêtre… Les yeux embués, elle regarde la pâleur de cette journée d'hiver…

_Chaque heure demande pour qui pourquoi se redresser…_

Les portes sont ouvertes…  
Le rebord est grimpé…

Toi, là-haut ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
Pourquoi quitter ton quotidien ? Cette vie si tranquille ?  
Est-ce le froid qui entraîne ces sillons mouillées sur tes joues ?  
Pourquoi ce regard étonné ? Cette tête levée au ciel ?  
Qu'attends-tu ? Qu'espères-tu ?  
Ainsi s'achèvera ton chemin ?

_Et je divague…  
J'ai peur du vide…  
Pourquoi ces larmes ?  
Dis, à quoi bon vivre ? …_

_  
_

_Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air…_  
_Je sers à rien du tout…  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers…  
Sans doutes à rien du tout…  
A présent, je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût…_

_  
_

**En haut d'un manoir noir…**

Une porte qui claque, une forme hésitante qui apparaît et s'avance lentement… gravement...  
Puis… elle s'arrête, tourne la tête de tous les côtés et enfin, le regard effaré, se met à fixer la nuit étoilée.

_Poussière brûlante la fièvre a eu raison de moi…_

Fantôme hagard et terrifié, de quoi as-tu peur ?  
Sous ce masque de marbre, pourquoi trembles-tu ?  
Est-ce le sombre destin que tu vois s'avancer inexorablement vers toi qui t'effraie ?  
Est-ce l'inconnu du chemin que tu as choisi qui te panique ?  
Est-ce ta vie misérable qui apparaît enfin à tes yeux qui te dégoûte ?  
Fantôme hagard et terrifié, de quoi as-tu peur ?

« Je devrais me sentir libre… mais je ne le suis pas…Le repos de l'âme… ce ne sera jamais pour moi.  
Même s'il est mort, même si, comme la masse stupide des Mangemorts il a subi le baiser du détraqueur… son esprit hante toujours les murs de ce manoir… j'entends toujours sa voix qui résonne en moi…  
Dire que… je l'ai suivi… docilement…  
Dire que… j'ai fait parti de cette masse stupide…  
Mais cette oppression…cette soumission… ce n'était pas pour moi.  
Ni les grands actes héroïques faut dire… Je n'étais pas à ma place… je voulais fuir… mais ce sentiment, je le réprimais, le niais, l'enfouissais au fin fond de mon cœur… »

Qu'as-tu fait alors ?  
Quel fut ton rôle dans ce conflit ?

« C'est simple, j'ai fais ce que je fais le mieux… j'ai « changé » de camp… j'ai renseigné l'Ordre du Phénix…  
… Là non plus ce n'était pas réellement ce que je souhaitais… mais je me sentais d'une certaine manière… courageux… comme auréolé d'une gloire invisible…  
Je le défiais… sous ses yeux… pour la première fois, je lui désobéissais… à lui… mon père.  
C'est en partie grâce à ces informations que l'Ordre a gagné… que les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés et Voldemort tué… et qu'on m'a laissé m'enfuir…

Cependant… qui s'en souvient ? Qui s'en soucie aujourd'hui ?  
Cet acte de… gloire… maintenant me répugne au plus profond de moi… je ne sais plus qui je suis… ce que je suis… où je vais…  
Je me suis déshonoré… quoi… en fait… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… je sens tant de sentiments contradictoires monter en moi… comme une avalanche qui déferle et me bouleverse… C'est trop… c'est trop pour moi…  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à ôter le masque… ce masque que j'ai trop longtemps porté…

_Je ris sans rire, je vis, j'ai fait n'importe quoi…_

Aujourd'hui comme demain, je resterais l'âme errante, perdue entre deux eaux…  
Fantôme dans la vie… fantôme dans la nuit… comment pourrais-je me libérer ? »

Il pose une main tremblante sur la rambarde, l'enjambe et ferme les yeux…  
Il n'a pas la force d'affronter son destin en levant la tête…

_Et je divague…  
__J'ai peur du vide…  
Je tourne les pages…  
Mais, des pages vides…_

_  
_

_ Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air…  
__Je sers à rien du tout…  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers…  
Sans doutes à rien du tout…  
A présent, je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût…_

_  
_

… Un bruit de pas précités…  
… Un cri étouffé…  
… Des paroles prononcées :

« Ne fais pas ça ! Je tiens à toi ! »

_Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air…_  
_Je sers à rien du tout…  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers…  
Sans doutes à rien du tout…  
A présent, je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût…_

_  
_

Ainsi va la vie… un jour ou l'autre, elle finit…  
Et pour lui, c'est aujourd'hui…  
Il se laisse tomber…  
Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air…

_Je sers à rien du tout…  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers…  
Sans doutes à rien du tout…  
A présent, je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût…_

Dans un bruit mat ses tourments s'achèvent…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Personnellement, presque trois ans après l'avoir écris, je trouve ça un peu trop mélo... j'ai d'autres textes en projet, j'éviterai de tomber dans le trop cliché.

Cependant, une petite review, c'est un auteur déprimé en moins, n'oubliez pas.


End file.
